


a new sort of dance

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: To bring people together Hogwarts throws a ball. Students currently studying when the war broke out must attend with a person from another house who has graduated decades before them. When Romilda Vane finds herself waiting on Narcissa Malfoy to arrive at the Tower she is far from sure.





	a new sort of dance

Romilda is trying to stop herself from trembling when Narcissa Malfoy steps across the threshold of Gryffindor Tower. As part of reconciliation efforts after the war there will be another ball, of past and present Hogwarts students and houses are to be mixed. Narcissa peers around curiously before moving towards Romilda. 

"I confess I expected it to be more garish."

Romilda smirks, " We do that to annoy you not ourselves"

"Quite. Shall we? I wasn't sure what products to bring for such an event. It has been so long since this...age group....so I brought everything I own."

Romilda gestures Narcissa up the stairs and braces herself. It is going to be a long evening but something gives her the feeling that it may not be a bad one. No, if she can get her hands on the sort of things Narcissa Malfoy can afford it might just be a brilliant evening indeed.


End file.
